Burnt Tongue
by ChocoKoko
Summary: England visits Vietnam's home for a "meeting". However, things go bad almost immediately. First, he burns his tongue on tea. Second, it starts to rain and now they're both secluded inside her house. But...this is the best time to confess, it's just his tongue got really burned badly...Slightly OOC England. One-shot...for now.


Summary: England visits Vietnam's home for a "meeting". However, things go bad almost immediately. First, he burns his tongue on tea. Second, it starts to rain and now they're both secluded inside her house. But...this is the best time to confess, it's just his tongue got really burned badly...

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

Notes: You'd think I'd write a more serious fanfic after my last fic...but nope! We get to torture England...but at the end I decided to give him a break.

* * *

"Welcome, Mr. England." Vietnam bowed before the British nation at her door.

"Oh, um, hello Miss Vietnam." England jumped slightly at her greeting.

"Please, come inside. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, I was in the bath." Vietnam stepped aside, and England looked closely at her hair. Indeed, there were still droplets of water but she had tied it in her usual ponytail.

"I don't mind at all." England waved it off.

"So, what brings you here today?" Vietnam asked, watching as the gentleman took of his shoes before stepping onto the tiles of her home.

"Well, my boss said we should have some sort of meeting...though he told me to 'enjoy myself'." England replied, a hint of red appearing on his face. Luckily, the Vietnamese nation didn't notice.

"I see. Would you like some tea?" Vietnam had already started to walk towards the kitchen.

"A-ah, let me help you-"

"Please, Mr. England. You are my guest." Vietnam interrupted, lightly poking him in the chest. "Allow me to be hospitable to my own guest."

"Oh..." England looked away before sitting down on the couch. "I apologize..."

"Hmm~" Vietnam hummed before entering the kitchen.

England had sat on the couch in thought. He knew the real reason his boss gave him the day off.

'What a crazy wanker...' England sweatdropped. 'Although I must admit, this is a very good opportunity...no gits like America or France bothering us when-'

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Vietnam's voice jolted England out of his thoughts as she set down two cups. "I made lotus tea, if you do not mind. It is one of my personal favorites."

"Thank you, Miss Vietnam." England said. Vietnam looked away for a few seconds, before taking a deep breath and faced the nation.

"So? What would you like to talk about?" Holding the cup gently in her hand, she looked at England expectantly.

"I have no idea, honestly." England gave a dry chuckle. "But I could start off normally...how was your day?"

Vietnam lightly giggled, before replying, "It was alright. Just a usual day working in the rice fields and walking around my country. And you?"

"Well, I've had to do paperwork...and then Sealand, the little wanker, comes disrupting my work." England clenched his teeth. "What's worse is that France began to pester me about something, the bloody frog."

"Oh? May I know what he was pestering you about?" Vietnam's curious golden eyes looked at England's.

"..." England looked away, red growing on his face. 'Now is the time!'

"Well..." England started to sip his tea. "What he said gave me an idea. Now I've realized what he said was kind of true. Vietnam, I-BLARGH!"

"Blargh?" Vietnam tilted her head.

"..." England looked at the ceiling with a blank look. Cursing all the seven seas, he began to analyze the situation.

"Nngh.."

Yup. He burned his tongue. While trying to confess. Nice move there. Setting down his tea, he bowed his head politely before seeking out the bathroom.

'Great...' Sticking his tongue out, he could tell he had burned it rather badly. 'I drink tea so many times, yet the one time I burn my tongue, it had to be when I'm confessing to the woman that I treasure the most. Just great. Bloody tea. I guess I'll just go home and-'

**BOOM!**

England paused, looking out the window of the bathroom. Oh, it was also raining really hard.

"..." England gave a 'what the bloody hell' look at the ceiling. 'Oh great. It'd be embarrassing if Miss Vietnam found out I burned my tongue...I'll just play it cool...great. My vocabulary is turning into America's now. Agh, this hurts so much I could scream...THIS BLOODY SUCKS LIKE HELL!'

* * *

It was silence when England returned to the living room. Vietnam was sipping her tea and she looked up when she felt England sit down on the couch...a little farther away from her than he was earlier.

Tilting her head, she shrugged it off. "So, Mr. England, you've noticed that it was raining? Since I've just checked the weather, it'll be quite some time before it ends. I hope you don't mind staying in my home." she mumbled, a blush already spreading across her face.

England just nodded vigorously, not looking at Vietnam at all.

Arching an eyebrow, Vietnam also asked, "Would you like something to eat? I can make some pho, if you would like."

England shook his head vigorously, before waving his hands back and forth as if trying to tell her something.

Vietnam's eyebrows now creased downwards in a slight frown. She could not decide on whether to laugh at how silly he looked or hurt that he didn't want to eat her cooking.

England noticed the slight change in mood. Putting his head in his hands, he sighed in frustration.

"Ugh...Ith apolighze Miss Vietnamuh." England said. Vietnam had a look of pure shock on her face.

"Did...you...burn your tongue?" Vietnam had comprehended his problem rather quickly. Before England could nod, he felt Vietnam's smooth hands turned his face towards her, her fingers prying his mouth open gently.

"Why did you not tell me this immediately?" Vietnam demanded. Seeing England's phone on the table, she quickly accessed the Internet on how to soothe a burnt tongue. She frowned when it said to use cold/cool items such as ice cubes or ice cream. She did not have such things in her home.

"It must hurt...I'm sorry for not noticing earlier..." Vietnam whispered, getting up and grabbing her non la. "I'll go out to buy some-"

"Noth!" England grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Ith rainith badleth outhsith!"

"I do not care. My guest...my precious friend...got hurt on my watch..." Vietnam's bangs had covered her eyes, fists clenching at her side. England and Vietnam stood in silence, before Vietnam seemed to get an idea.

Turning her head towards England, she placed a cool hand on his cheek. "You must be holding in the pain for me. I'm sorry. But..." her entire face was red now, and she looked away. England arched an eyebrow curiously.

"I...know a way to help soothe the pain..." she mumbled, shaking her head vigorously as if the idea was absurd. Taking off her non la, she hesitantly looked at England's face. Her own red face caused England himself to have a similar blushing face as he pondered many...many thoughts.

"No...I can't do this!" Vietnam hid her face in her hands, but then she turned towards England again. His hand went to cover his nose at Vietnam's bright red face, trying to hold in a nosebleed.

Taking a deep breath, England's hand was removed from his nose and Vietnam held his hand in hers.

"Tôi yêu bạn," Vietnam whispered. England opened his mouth to ask what she had said(forgetting about his burnt tongue in the process). Vietnam took that opportunity to slide her tongue in his mouth.

Vietnam focused her efforts on England's burnt tongue. She knew that her whole body was at least cold/cool, and since it was raining outside, it had affected her body temperature a little. 'At least this'll help soothe his tongue...I'm sorry for not considering your feelings though, Mr. England...'

England, on the other hand, was deciding between fainting or spazzing out. He couldn't concentrate on anything besides the coolness of Vietnam's hands on his, and her tongue sliding against his.

Slowly closing his eyes, he decided to press his lips against Vietnam's, his tongue pressing against hers. He hadn't noticed it before, but since now he had a clear mind, his burnt tongue being soothed by Vietnam's cool tongue felt...nice.

His hands moved hers around his neck, and he slid his hands on her waist, pressing the two nations closer together.

Vietnam was surprised when he had kissed her back, but she kept her eyes closed and remembered she needed to do this for at least two minutes. Her face didn't stop heating up, nor did it interfere with the coolness of the rest of her body.

**ROAR!**

The loud clap of thunder broke the two nations apart, both of them gasping slightly, but still holding on to each other. Shyly, Vietnam had the courage to look at England in the eyes. He, too, had gained some courage and returned her gaze.

"Do...you feel better?" she asked. Her mature and serious voice was now mixed in with a meek and shy tone. A rather cute combination, if you asked England.

"Much better, thanks to you." he mumbled, resting his forehead against hers. Her eyes averted his, before she removed herself from his body.

"W-well, I'll go prepare dinner now." she bowed slightly before stumbling her way to the kitchen once again. England's legs finally gave way and he collapsed on the ground, hand running through his hair.

Vietnam's fingers brushed her lips.

England's fingers brushed his lips.

They smiled. Maybe burning tongues wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

...I can't believe I wrote something like this. I think England was OOC as well...and burning your tongue does hurt, but I didn't scream when it happened. So I made England suck up the pain like I did. This is my first time writing kissing...besides a light peck. MY FIRST TIME WRITING A FRENCH KISS...my writing innocent is now soiled, isn't it...

...oh well. I'd like to see how you guys think, as one of my fluffy fics. Review~


End file.
